Yawteelf Tnomge
by Latifah27
Summary: sonic/alien nation crossover. sonic is forced to carry amy's unborn baby because of an elevator mishap. but will the baby survive the birth if sonic goes super?. edited first two chapters. no flames about how it stinks, please.
1. chapter 1

Yawteelf Tnomge: Chapter One - A New Life...  
__________________________________________________________  
Author's notes: inspired by Alien Nation. And yes, i probably did get a few tenctonese things wrong, but it was floating around in my head, and i just had to get it out.  
  
This is probably what the Tenctonese(newcomer) Sonic comic would be like. It's STC, Archie, and SU mixed together with Alien Nation.  
  
Sally and most of the other women are bald, and Sally's not a princess. The hedgehogs still have head-quills, but the quills are sparser, and everyone has spots, just like the newcomers from the series.  
  
Also, anatomically, they are like the Tenctonese. They eat raw meat, drink sour milk like we drink wine, and have three genders. And yes, swimming in salt-water is a big no-no for them. Salt water is like acid, and will eat through their skin in no time... fun...  
  
Please note that there is no Pyjamas in this dimension. Pyjamas(my favorite fleetway character) is known for her wild hair, and it would be hard making her tenctonese. There would be no way to cover her eyes and achieve the same effect.  
  
no flaming, please!  
  
Ok, the tenctonese have three sexes, two of which share in gestation. The linnaums and gannaums carry the babys, while the binnaums aid in conception. sort of a second male.  
  
sour milk makes them drunk, salt water is like acid, and the tenctonese eat raw meat. and humming at a certain pitch(forgot what it was) puts them at ease, and is sort of like making-out in some cases. also, when having sex, the spots on a linnaum's back are very errogenous, and rubbing them is basically foreplay.  
  
and the script-parts were removed.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"You wanna have a baby?"  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"And I guess you want me to be your gannaum, am I right?" Sonic sighed.  
  
"Yep. Either you or Knuckles"  
  
The hedgehog shook his head.  
  
"No way. Sally and I aren't ready for this. I'm not so sure about... sleeping with another girl..."  
  
Amy put her hand on Sonic's shoulder, and hummed at the frequency that she knew would calm him down.  
  
Sonic chuckled, feeling some of the tension leave him.  
  
"You know how to put a gannaum at ease, don't you?"  
  
"Look," Amy said, "Our people have been doing this for as long as we can remember. We need you, Sonic"  
  
"But I don't know how Sally would take it. I might like it too much, then..."  
  
"Don't worry," Amy reassured him.  
  
"Can't you have Knuckles do that instead? He's single"  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
She used to be in love with Sonic, but lost interest after awhile, and married Tails after the over-seer Robotnik was defeated.  
  
"Ok. But if he says no-"  
  
"If he does, then yes, I'll do it" Sonic finished.  
  
  
"I understand why you don't want to, Sonic," Amy said, as she headed for the door, "No hard feelings. Cherrio!"  
  
Sally walked into the living room, wearing her robe and slippers. She must have known what was going on, because she had that look on her face.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, that stuff about you not wanting to cheat on me..."  
  
The squirrel smiled at him, then embraced the hedgehog and gave him a kiss.  
  
"You're so sweet, makes me remember why I married you"  
  
Sonic grinned at his wife.  
  
"And I thought you married me for my good looks!" he joked.  
  
"Sonic!" Sally laughed, "Sometimes, I don't know about you!"  
  
The hedgehog stroked Sally's head-spots, then went down to where he knew the spots were on her back, getting her a little excited.  
  
Then, Sally looked into Sonic's eyes, her expression turning serious.  
  
"That isn't the only reason, is it?" she asked him.  
  
Sonic shook his head. He couldn't lie. It wasn't the only reason.  
  
"You know why"  
  
"We don't know if that'll happen. If there is a danger, we could take you to the hospital and have Tekno give you a caesarian"  
  
"Yeah, but we might not get there on time, and the pain could make me go super. I don't want anything to happen to you, Sal"  
  
Sally nodded, and sighed. Sonic hated to see her so disappointed, but neither of them had any control over the situation.  
  
It had all started when Sonic wandered into Dr. Kintobor's lab. They became friends, and then there was that fateful experiment. Sonic broke the sound-barrier in that contraption with the chaos emeralds, and ever since then, whenever he got hurt, scared, or angry, Sonic would turn into this evil being, Super Sonic.  
  
"Well, can we at least adopt?"  
  
Sonic smiled at her.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
about a week later...  
  
"Hey, Sonic, Sally!" Amy called, "Knuckles said yes!"  
  
She and Tails ran to where Sonic and his wife were sitting on the porch.  
  
"That's wonderful," said Sally.  
  
"Yeah," Sonic sighed in relief.  
  
"And you, of course, are invited to the ceremony," Tails said, "Like I'd really leave you out!"  
  
"Thanks, Pixel-brain!" Sonic grumbled.  
  
"The ceremony's this tuesday, at five," Tails continued, "I would've invited Max and Antoine, but I know how they feel about Manic. It's really too bad"  
  
"Yeah," Sonic sighed.  
  
Manic was an eeno, or a cannibal, raised in the sewer by an eeno/thief named Farrel. There wasn't much food to go around there during the reign of Robotnik, and sometimes, the sewer-dwellers would have to eat the flesh of their own kind, a practice that was considered an abomination. Manic didn't have many friends, because everyone knew what he was, what with his poorly-defined head-spots.  
  
"And Ynnhoj and Ebony are gonna be there," Amy said, trying to cheer Sonic up, "Ynnhoj may be a little weird, but at least he has no problem with Manic"  
  
Sonic smiled a bit. Ynnhoj, a binnaum rabbit, had strong psychic powers, even for a binnaum. He would sometimes have visions, though they were usually way off. He was also able to mind-link with others, and often linked with Ebony, his wife and priestess to Celine.  
  
"Hey, as long as he doesn't get drunk and hit on Sally, it's fine with me!"  
  
They all laughed, and the conversation turned to the defeat of Robotnik. The freedom fighters were still getting used to the idea of no threat of Robotnik.  
  
"-Yeah, and then, Sonia and I blasted him right where it hurt! You shoulda seen him!"  
  
"And Manic almost ate him for dinner!" Sally giggled, "That was priceless!"  
  
"Yeah, but you couldn't blame the guy," Tails said, "Number one, he was hungry, and number two, he couldn't help it, since he'd been doing that ever since Farrel took him in"  
  
The others nodded. Farrel, who had been subjected to robot-gas soon after the oracle appeared to Sonic and his brother and sister, would probably crash the party, which would be no problem, as long as the guests remembered to keep all valuables and money locked tight in their cars.  
  
"I'm guessing he's gonna be at the ceremony, just like he was at our marriage," Sonic said.  
  
"You can always count on Farrel to be there if your brother's invited," Sally replied.  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
"You're right"  
  
Then he yawned.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I've got work in the morning. Another Council-meeting with my mom and sibs"  
  
"Yeah," said Amy, "we'd better head for home too, so we can set the place up"  
  
She and Tails got up and hugged Sonc and Sally, before heading back to their house.  
  
"See you at the ceremony!" Tails called, as he and Amy left.  
  
****************************************************  
  
At the ceremony...  
  
"I'm telling you," Ynnhoj said, "Sonic's gonna have a baby!"  
  
Ebony sighed. Sometimes her husband could be a little hard to deal with, but it came with the territory. She was used to the visions, but that did not mean they didn't annoy her, especially in social-settings.  
  
"Ynnhoj, please, keep your flashes to yourself," she said, politely.  
  
"It's going to happen, Ebony," the rabbit replied, "I know it"  
  
Ebony sighed again, and gave up. Ynnhoj was stubborn, and when he had a vision, it was true until proven otherwise.  
  
"So, are you almost ready?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Almost," Amy replied, taking another sip of sour milk.  
  
"I think I'll have another glass as well," the echidna decided.  
  
"Sure thing, Knux," Rotor said, and poured the guardian some more milk.  
  
Sour milk got the Mobians drunk, and was generally not consumed by pregnant or nursing linnaums, or gannaums, during the second half of gestation. Also, underage Mobians were not allowed to drink it, the legal age differing from place to place.  
  
Amy finished her milk, then gave the signal. She was ready, and Knuckles had almost finished his second glass and the raw insect-meat that Sally had fixed for the occasion.  
  
"Ok, so let's do it!" the echidna said, grinning at Amy and Tails.  
  
"Ready when you are," Amy said, and walked upstairs.  
  
Knuckles and Tails followed, as did Ynnhoj, who would be able to tell if they conceived or not, and everyone else could only wait.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Ynnhoj, Tails, and Knux walked back downstairs, the kitsune and echidna both looking very happy(i mean, come on, they both just got lucky).  
  
Ynnhoj smiled, and spoke:  
  
"Today, a new life has been created"  
  
Everyone raised their cups, and drank to it.  
  
Then Amy slowly walked downstairs, tired from the conception, but beaming, and for a good reason. She was now with child. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Elevator  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Ok, I may have messed up some of the Tenctonese details, but I haven't seen the series or the movies in a while. So please be nice. And if you want to MST it for your site or some other fanfiction MST-site, please ask me first. If I find that you've MST'd it without my permission, and have bashed me in doing so, I will have the site pull the MST.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, it's almost time," Amy said, patting her belly.  
  
It had grown during the past few months, and now, the time for the transfer was drawing near. She was shopping for some 'paternity' outfits for Knuckles, though she knew he really didn't need them, because he usually didn't wear clothes.  
  
  
"How about this one?" Sonic asked, holding up a shirt for Amy to see.  
  
The pink hedgehog laughed.  
  
"Good one, Sonic, but I've already found one just like that"  
  
Then she shook her head.  
  
"I just hope Manic's keeping an eye on Knux. I wanted Tails to help, but he's pulling a double-shift at the airport, thanks to that little incident with the box in the restroom"  
  
"Better yet," Sonic added, "I hope Red, or someone else, for that matter, is keeping an eye on Manic. You know the deal. Either he'll steal something, or someone's gonna salt-bomb him. I don't want him suffering another nasty saline-burn"  
  
"That's true," Amy said, absentmindedly.  
  
"Sonic! Amy!" Sonia yelled, frantically running toward the two hedgehogs, "Manic's been salt-bombed!"  
  
"What???" they both answered.  
  
"I've called the police, but you know how the feel about eenos, even if they're part of the Council of Four!"  
  
"Ok," Sonic said, "I'll try to help him. Is Knuckles all right?"  
  
"He's got a few minor burns too," Sonia answered, catching her breath.  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
"I'll come too," Amy spoke up.  
  
"No way, Amy," Sonic said, "You still have a baby to worry about. You stay here, and I'll tell you how he's doing"  
  
"No, I'm coming with you. I know how to treat saline-burns, and I will be just fine"  
  
"Just hurry!" Sonia said, "He's in real bad shape!"  
  
With that, Amy dropped the bags she was carrying, and she, Sonic, and Sonia ran for the elevator. Sonia pushed the button for the second floor, and paced the elevator nervously, waiting for it to stop and open.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped at the third floor, or somewhere near it, and the lights went dark.  
  
"No!" Sonia said.  
  
"I'll get help," Sonic offered, getting ready to blast the door.  
  
Sonia shook her head.  
  
"Too dangerous. We don't know how much stress this elevator can take. I can get us through the roof. Just give me a boost"  
  
Sonic lifted his sister up so she could reach the roof of the elevator.  
  
"Something I learned from Manic," Sonia explained, as she pried open the riveting.  
  
"And I thought you didn't-"  
  
"Shut-up!" Sonia screamed.  
  
Then, Amy doubled over and grabbed her belly.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sonic said, "This is bad!"  
  
The expectant hedgehog grimaced.  
  
"It's time!"  
  
She sat down on the floor and another contraction assailed her.  
  
"Uh, oh," Sonia said, "You two better stay here! I'll go get help-after I doctor Manic!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"We'll find a gennaum to carry the baby! Knuckles is in no condition for the transfer right now!"  
  
"But what if she-"  
  
"Just try to hold it, Amy," Sonia told the expectant mother.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE PEEING!!!" Amy yelled, as she felt another contraction.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll find help!" Sonia said, "Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen"  
  
"URRGHHH!!! OK! BUT IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KILL YOU!!! URRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sonia climbed through the hole, leaving Sonic alone with Amy.  
  
"Ok, just calm down-"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!! I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY, AND KNUCKLES ISN'T HERE!!!! UUURRGGHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Oh, boy, this looks pretty bad," Sonic said.  
  
"I'll say! I'm gonna have this baby, and you and Sonia think I can hold it!" Amy snapped.  
  
"Let's just see how far along you are. It probably isn't-WHOA!!!"  
  
Sonic had lifted up Amy's dress, to find that her belly was already splitting open. The pod, which was holding her unborn child, was clearly visible. If he didn't do anything, the baby would die. There was only one thing Sonic could do, and he knew Amy would probably hate him for that.  
  
"Please... help..." Amy begged.  
  
"I don't wanna do this, but I have to," Sonic said, before biting off the end of the pod, "I don't want your baby to die. At least if I do this, it'll have a fighting chance!"  
  
"Thank you," Amy said.  
  
She rested against the wall of the elevator, tired from the ordeal. But it was nothing compared to what Sonic was going through.  
  
He was carrying a child. The one thing he thought he'd never be able to do. It took three to create this life, and it would take one to sentence it to death.  
  
And for once, Pocky was right. 


	3. chapter 3

______________________________________________  
  
author's notes: this fic's getting serious. And the first two chapters still make me cringe... hoo, boy! Also, 'Udara' is a kind of Tenctonese warrior. Instead of 'Sonic Underground', we have 'Sonic Udara'.  
  
in the tenctonese culture, living beings are believed to share their life-force with the weak, so giving a tenctonese cut-flowers, which are dying, is not a good idea. the thing to give a sick tenctonese would be a live animal or potted-plants.  
  
and nu-nip is a chemical that acts like cat-nip, relaxing the tenctonese.  
______________________________________________  
  
"Sonic! Are you ok?"  
  
Sonic woke up with a start.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Then he remembered. The elevator... the baby... Manic!  
  
"Where's Manic? Is he ok?"  
  
His vision cleared, and he saw his wife smile.  
  
"Manic's fine," Sally said, "He's been taken to the hospital"  
  
"Sally..." Sonic began, then he looked down at his swollen belly.  
  
The squirrel just stroked her husband's face, and kissed him.  
  
"I know," she said, smiling, "I know"  
  
Tears formed in Sonic's eyes. How could she take it so easily?  
  
"Don't act like that!"  
  
"Act like what?" Sally cried.  
  
"You know what! I could go super, and if I do, kill lots of people including the baby!"  
  
Sally, seeing this, put her arms around her husband and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"Oh, Sonic... I'm so sorry..." she said, running her fingers through the soft quills on his back, "It's gonna be ok. I-I'll find some way..."  
  
********  
  
Sonia paced the floor of the palace. What was going on? There were several eenos in that store, Espio being one of them, so why was Manic the only one targeted?  
  
The ever-elusive Oracle probably had the answer, but she knew she couldn't count on him for a straight answer, nor could she count on a certain rabbit.  
  
But Sonia knew one thing. The Sonic Udara would have to be reassembled. She went to her private computer and buzzed her husband, Cyrus, who was fixing the security systems on Floating Island. He was really going to love this, Sonia thought.  
  
"Cyrus, it's Sonia. You'd better come down planet-side. I've got a funny feeling the Sonic Udara's gonna need your help yet again... and yes, I know you're busy, but come down anyway because I'm your wife and head of this household!"  
  
The hedgehog grinned. She tended to get a little weird, but rarely did she ever pull rank. Of course, Cyrus was used to that, and would most likely be there in the morning, with nu-nip just in case Sonia wasn't feeling well, probably hoping it would put her in a better mood.  
  
********  
  
"Hey, big-bro!"  
  
Sonic smiled at his brother's voice. Manic, as usual, wasn't taking the attack seriously. He was probably trying not to worry anyone, but the way he always tempted fate, one couldn't help but worry.  
  
"Manic, are you ok?" Sonic asked, even though it was evident that Manic was feeling fine, aside from a few burns.  
  
"Still hurts a little. Hurt worse yesterday, when they were cleaning the wounds. Didn't have time for anesthetics..."  
  
Sonic cringed. No anesthetics... very bad... He'd been burned like that before, and knew it was no fun. At least his burn wasn't bad enough to require that kind of immediate attention. It was before that accident, and Sonic learned that shots really didn't hurt all that much...  
  
"I heard what happened. Sorry'bout that," Manic said, after a long pause, "I know how you feel about hurting the kid"  
  
Manic felt the bulge where the pod was, and smiled.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I think this little guy-or girl's gonna be fine"  
  
"There's something weird about your attack, though, Manic," Sonic said, "Wasn't Farrel with you?"  
  
Manic nodded.  
  
"Hey, I'm his son, as far as he's concerned. What's wrong with that, besides being rather embarrassing?"  
  
Typical Manic.  
  
"Well, was he attacked? Were any of the other eenos that could've been there attacked? That place was in a bad part of town-"  
  
"Hey, why are you insulting me?" the green hedgehog joked.  
  
"Manic, be serious! A lot of eenos-who are very nice people by the way-hang out there. Were any of them attacked?" Sonic asked again, getting fed up with his brother's childishness.  
  
Manic shook his head.  
  
"Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"Sonia told me that you were the only one targeted. They just shot you and left. Don't you think that's odd?"  
  
"They're probably just jealous because I look alot better than them! It's a curse, but I can live with it"  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes. Manic was being difficult again, but it was always hard to reason with him. Or maybe that was just a front... he really didn't have a place where he belonged, where he felt at home.  
  
Sighing, the blue hedgehog picked up a cage with a chao in it. It would seem cruel to keep a chao in a cage, but it was a hospital-rule. They didn't want to risk the spread of disease from wandering chao and flickies. Hopefully, this chao would share its life-energy with Manic, and aid in his healing.  
  
"Thanks," Manic said, reaching in and petting the chao, "But I think you're gonna need this more. You and the baby"  
  
He handed Sonic back the chao, and felt his brother's pregnant-belly again.  
  
"I know you can handle this. We've been through worse"  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
"And are you and bunnie still-"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think I want to have any children. Even adopting... I don't want them to go through what I have to"  
  
Bunnie Rabbot was one of the first victims of the robot-gas, though she had taken the anti-gas. She just didn't take it in time, as the effect would not set in immediately. Bunnie was roboticized from the waist-down, and one of her arms had also been effected. Still, she was very cheerful, even with all the problems her roboticized parts gave her. She would probably die young, since the impurities couldn't all be filtered, and would slowly accumulate in her body.  
  
"Well, get better, Manic. Sonia's gonna have a meeting soon, something about reassembling the Sonic Udara"  
  
Manic laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right! A burn-victim, a pregnant gannaum, and a bossy, annoying princess! Just great!"  
  
Both of them guffawed at the thought.  
  
"I'd better get going," Sonic said afterwards, "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
********  
  
In her private room, Ebony contacted her aged binnaum, Athair. He had made her conception possible, and taught her the arts of magic. His wisdom was needed, badly.  
  
"Athair, my husband, Ynnhoj, was right. Sonic is carrying a child, and we all fear that labor will awaken his beast. What do you see?"  
  
Athair's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"My daughter... It's not clear, but I believe there is hope. I do see his beast, but I also see hope for the child... there could be death in the future, but the hope is clearest"  
  
"I pray that it is enough"  
  
******** 


End file.
